madokafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
晓美焰
"I promise." "I'll definitely save you." "No matter how many times I have to repeat all of this, I'll protect you!" - Homura Akemi, Episode 10. ） |color=homura }} Homura is first seen by Madoka in a dream of her fighting a monster in a desolate landscape of skyscrapers. The day after the dream, Homura has transferred to Madoka's school where she gives her ominous warnings. Official Info "With kindness comes naïveté. Courage becomes foolhardiness. And dedication has no reward. If you can't accept any of that, you are not fit to be a Puella Magi." - Homura Akemi, Episode 5. had something to do with this.]] * A smart, graceful, athletically-talented girl. Cool if not chilly, her personality even can even be seen in her posture. Her primary ability is to stop time, all her other abilities and attacks seem to come from non-magical items, such as firearms and bombs. Her time manipulation device can also allow her to travel back in time, act as a shield, and seems to act as a limitless storage facility. * She seems to be a magical girl, but there are a lot of mysteries surrounding the way she acts. Her fighting style is also unidentified. * Ms. Aoki’s Design Check: A blunt girl. I tried to let this shine through in her design. Her distinguishing point is her silky long hair. * Magical girl outfit: Homura was designed with her personality and combat style in mind. I found her fascinating right away. (Aoki) * The sharp lines of her upper back and jacket evoke her personality. Overall rather monochromatic. Her black tights have a diamond pattern. * School uniform: She wears black tights in uniform too, leaving her overall feel just like in her magical girl outfit. She gives off the air of a silent beauty. *Homura's height range, according to the Production Note, is 155-158cm. Her birthday, blood type and other biographical information is unknown at this time. * According to the Blu-ray episode 2 voice commentary, Ume Aoki found Homura to be the most difficult to come up with an image color but one of the easier ones for character design. * Regardless of her reasons, Homura'a priority is preventing Madoka from becoming a Mahou Shoujo. Since that is not understandable by other Mahou Shoujos or Madoka, she decided to act alone. * Homura is a magical girl from another timeline, as revealed by Kyubey. She knows that Kyubey is behind a sinister plot, and it mostly involves Madoka turning into a magical girl. * Homura's special ability is revealed to be some kind of time-travel, which explains why she knows so much to the point of knowing exactly when and where certain things will happen. This also may be why she can move at blistering speed. * Her house has a wall display of documents relating to witches. * In episode 9, it was revealed that Homura can stop time. However, anyone she touches while the ability is under effect will not be stopped. **According to an interview in Otona Anime Vol. 20, translated by symbv, here is what Gen Urobuchi said on more of Homura's power: "The weapon that looks like Homura's shield is actually a sand timer. When the flow of the sand is blocked, time is stopped. And when there is no sand on the upper part of the sand timer and then the timer is reverted, one month's worth of time is turned back. But before that stage is reached, only time stopping is possible. This means the special power of Homura is the ability to manipulate one month's time's worth of sand in the sand timer. As for the time passed and then turned back, since it was not the focus in this work I did not think it through very thoroughly. I think you can say that the world split up and became parallel worlds there." In episode 11, we see Homura's sand run out in the middle of her fight with Walpurgisnacht, verifying this limitation of her time stop powers. * Homura's backstory was revealed in episode 10. She was a transfer student who was recovering from heart disease. Probably due to her lack of confidence, she was targeted by familiars. However, Madoka (who was a Puella Magi at this time) and Mami save her. During Walpurgis Night, Madoka and Mami die. Homura then makes the wish to re-do her meeting with Madoka to prevent her fate. * Along with stopping time, Homura can also reverse time to before her meeting with Madoka. * Homura, while initially ditzy and insecure, has become very independent and strong during her time traveling. Her cold nature is from her determination to save Madoka after having failed in her mission to prevent Madoka from becoming a magical girl several times. * A previous Madoka was the one to task Homura to prevent Madoka from becoming a Puella Magi. * In the current timeline, Homura fails to stop Walpurgis Night. However, since Homura somewhat confessed to Madoka to the time traveling, Madoka creates a new wish to make sure that Homura's efforts weren't in vain. * Homura is the only one that remembers Madoka in the newest timeline. Also, she gains a bow and magical wings. Whether her time-stopping ability remains is unknown. * In the ending, Homura faces off with many demons in a desert. However, her wings become distorted like the barriers of witches. What happens to her is unknown. * Homura uses her magic to heal her heart condition Trivia *Homura is frequently referred to as "Homerun-chan" amongst Western fans, due to the similarity of the two names in Japanese, however she is frequently referred as "Homuhomu" (ほむほむ) within Japanese community. Homuhomu likely originated from the runes in Episode 3, one of which translates to "Homuhomu". ** "Homuhomu" can be used as a verb as "do Homuhomu" (ほむほむする) which means to caress, console or take care of. The action of "do Homuhomu" is not defined exactly. ** Originally started by the fan community it has been embraced and adopted by the industry to become part of the official language and usage. ** Sometimes also jokingly refered to as "Homurika" due to shared similarity of circumstances (having to go through many timelines to prevent a tragedy) with Rika Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni). *The first character for Akemi (暁) means "daybreak", while the second one (美) means beauty which is a famous letter in girl's name. *When her full name is written vertically in hiragana (あけみほむら) and covering the left half at a certain angle, it could be read as カナメまどか which is Kaname written in katakana and Madoka written in hiragana. *Her last name can also be used as a first name. *In an early production sketch, her surname was given as (暁海) "daybreak sea" instead of (暁美). Both are read as Akemi. *Her first name is written in hiragana, which has no special meaning. However, when written in kanji, it can mean: **flame, blaze (炎 or 焔) **heart on fire (心火) **mass of flame (炎叢) **village protector (保村) *Though only 焔, 炎, and 心火 are actually Japanese given names. The name 'Homura' can also be written the following ways as a given name: **stride approaching happiness (歩向楽) **head/point of the large village (穂邑) (*Fun fact: The name "炎子" or Homurako can also be read as "Moeko") *The official Chinese translation uses (焔) "flame, blaze" as the kanji for her first name. However, no official kanji of her name exists in the original Japanese version. ]] *Some folks in 2ch nicknamed Homura's Residence since Homu is a nickname for Homura, and Hōmu is "home" rendered in the Japanese syllabary. It should be noted that "homu" is more often used for dog houses and similar structures, with the English word "home" expressed using "uchi" (うち, which refers to one's own house or household), "ie" (いえ, which can refer to a physical house or a family lineage), or the honorific "otaku" (お宅, which refers to someone else's house or household). *The Homura of previous timelines is, due to her personality and actions, often referred to as "Moemura" amongst Western fans. *Apparently there is a rumor on the net that some weapons went "missing" at the JSDF and US military bases in Japan. There is only one official report regarding the missing/stolen weapons. It is not known if the rumors of the stolen missing weapons inspired their appearance in the series. Nor is there any evidence indicating that the perpetrator was a time traveling magical girl. *One fan estimates that Homura used ¥ 1,383,040,300 Yen worth of military weaponry & equipment (that's $17,037,114 USD in today's dollars).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oE4b5yPG5qg&feature=player_embedded *Homura's appearance in episode 12 (in the new timeline) from the manga is different than her appearance from the anime. In the anime, her clothes and hairstyle remain the same, with Madoka's ribbon as her accessories. However, in the manga, she wears a new dress, changes her hairstyle to two pigtails with the ribbons Madoka gave her. *In Audio commentary for Episode 4, Urobuchi liked Chiwa Saitou for the role because she had a "Dark Beauty" feeling. **In the Audio commentary for Episode 7, Chiwa Saitou explains she tried the role of Kyubey and Kyousuke first, until Gen Urobuchi convinced her to try the role of Homura. ***Chiwa Saito explains that she found the character of Homura to be strong but also to be a weak/delicate girl. Aoi Yuuki adds that the Homura character had no other choice but to become strong. ****Ryouko Shintani states that would be true for a character that has something or someone important to protect. *Some pages from the Puella Magi Production Note refer to Homura's attack on Walpurgisnacht as "Pytha-homu Switch", a reference to the complicated Rube Goldberg machines featured on the Japanese children's show "Pythagorean Switch". *In the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone" Hanokage jokingly describes Homura as "Hommando" in her After-Recording Report comic, because of the excessive vast arsenal of weaponry she unleashes in Episode 11. Apparently the smörgåsbord of weaponry was added later, they were not originally depicted in the early stages of the screenplay. *Chiwa Saito (Homura) states that the crying scene in Episode 8 left her with a large impression. She feels like they captured the feelings of a girl perfectly, specially the part where Homura collapses, showing her weak side as a girl. *In the audio commentary for Episode 11, Chiwa Saito (Homura) found the confession scene to be touching and emotional, and left her with a huge impression. She confesses that she cried. ** Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) found the scene to be amazing and filled her with emotions. Aoi Yuuki felt that her and Madoka became synchronized during the emotional scene. Aoi Yuuki believes that, surely Madoka would have accepted Homura's feelings. *In Persona 4 Arena, Yukiko Amagi has a palette swap for Homura. Observations "Kaname Madoka, do you value your life? Do you think that your family and friends are important to you?" "If they are, then you should never think of changing yourself. Otherwise, you will lose everything that is precious to you." - Homura Akemi, Episode 1. *She wants to stop Madoka from making a contract with Kyubey *She has much knowledge about Mitakihara Middle School. *Is visibly upset when Madoka uses her last name or honorifics instead of the more intimate "Homura". *She was openly pursuing Kyubey until Kyubey made contact with Madoka. *She appears obsessed with Madoka's happiness and/or survival. *As of Episode 10, it is shown that Homura used to be a very shy and clumsy girl before she became a Puella Magi. Homura met Madoka and Mami when they were saving Homura from a witch, thus the three became friends. At the very end of that timeline, Madoka is killed and Homura asks Kyubey to turn her into a Puella Magi with her wish being "to meet Madoka again, but this time as the one protecting her, not as the one being protected". *She appears to live by herself; her residence only has her name on the nameplate, much like Mami's. In episode 10, when she wakes up in the hospital, no-one is there with her, and she seems to have been filling out the school transfer forms on her own. *She seem to have met Kyubey before, as she refers to him as "Incubator" in Episode 8 shortly after he was shot down by her. She also reveals to "know his true motives". *Her cold attitude was formed through re-living the same timeline multiple times, with the ending always being that Madoka either turned into a witch or died. When that happens, Homura turns back time to the first day of her arrival again. * When Mami asks Homura if she has any other power besides bending time in Episode 10, Homura steals guns, swords etc. from a locker. She hides these weapons inside her shield. * Homura calls everyone by their full name, giving the impression of being distant to people. This is most likely an attempt of her part to distance herself emotionally with everyone. ** In Episode 10, Moemura goes from formal to first name basis with Madoka. **In Episode 9 when Kyoko sacrifices herself to save Sayaka, Homura calls her by her first name. **The way she calls Sayaka varies on timelines. And she always refers to Mami as by her full name or Tomoe-san, probably because she is her senior. * She wears glasses and braided hair in her early insecure depiction shown in Episode 10. Later in that episode with renewed determination she undoes her braids and uses her soul gem to correct her vision. From then on she no longer required the use of glasses. Speculations *In the first two episodes, Homura appeared to be the antagonist. It was later explained that she only wanted to prevent Madoka becoming a magical girl. She saved Madoka and Sayaka multiple times and may become an ally and/or mentor of Madoka in the future. *She might also wish to prevent Madoka becoming a magical girl because of the risk that she could turn into an overwhelmingly powerful witch. **This has been proven right in Episode 10. *In Episode 5, Homura saves Sayaka from Kyoko by suddenly manifesting as Kyoko's attack is about to land, somehow moving Sayaka out of the path of the attack. The ability seems to involve massive acceleration rather than teleportation(this because of her power being to turn back/stop time and thus being able to move quickly from one point to another by stopping time temporarily), as she is able to act in a split second. As there are hints that a Puella Magi's powers may relate to her wish (e.g. Sayaka's regeneration), this may be a clue as to Homura's true motives. As of Episode 8 it has been confirmed that Homura's ability has something to do with time. **Theory proven right: her power is stopping time and wish is time-related.) *Homura's wish was to protect Madoka, and since wishes always come true, it should make her immune from death and becoming a witch before saving Madoka. This makes her doomed to be locked in this cycle. In one timeline she was almost successful, but Madoka sacrificed herself for the sake of Homura and caused another restart. **Theory proven wrong: Homura controls when and if she rewinds time, so long as one month as passed since the last reset.) *Per the image in the gallery below, the pipe layout on the corridor wall is completely different after Homura uses her 'teleportation' ability. Assuming this is not a production error, it has been suggested that the ability actually involves magically reconstituting the entire corridor while moving the people in it around. For more information, please refer to the entry on this phenomenon in the Magical Powers speculah. **Theory proven wrong: her power has nothing to do with that, it was a production error. *Homura may be a homunculus created by Madoka.See DCinside and Angelhalo Wiki(Documents are in Korean) *Homura might be in possession of the soul gems of magical girls from an alternate timeline, such as the alternate Madokas. See also Speculah:Homura Identity Swap Theory (though note the identity swap theory has been debunked). **Theory proven wrong: Soul Gems disappear when their owner dies or become Grief Seeds. *One of the speculations as for why Homura does not tell Madoka upfront of the consequences of becoming a magical girl, is because Madoka might just become one in order to save Homura or Mami. This could also be the reason why she's trying to keep a distance between her and Madoka. **Theory proven wrong: she was doing it to stop Madoka per her promise. *Homura may actually be Faust, as Faust in the play tries all his might to save Gretchen (Madoka) from dying but in the end she perishes anyways as Mephistopheles (QB) tries to tempt her to form a contract with him. ** There's also the fact that in the Goethe version, Faust would only lose his soul if he ever had a moment of perfect happiness that made him wish he could stop time at that moment forever. Homura's power, of course, is to stop time. As such, it's entirely possible that the Homura and Faust parallels will be taken to its logical conclusion: She will have a moment of perfect happiness, she will stop time at that moment, and then she will die or become a witch. However, it should be mentioned that Faust manages to escape Mephistopheles and enter heaven because he found his moment of happiness in helping others, and not in anything Mephistopheles gave him. On the other hand, there is a witch that tries to create heaven on Earth. * Homura shows some very different powers in episode 12. While this may be a by-product of the new world, it is also possible she always had these powers and simply did not use them in favor of her less magic-consuming time-stopping. ** Given the fact that she no longer has her shield on her wrist, it is most likely that her powers have changed altogether. *** Her shield was shown to be completely out of sand during the fight with Walpurgis Night. As we know, the only way for her to get more sand again is to reset the timeline (flip the hourglass). Since the timeline wasn't actually reset by her, even in new timeline, her shield would still be completely out of sand, and therefore, useless as anything but a hunk of steel on her arm. It makes sense she wouldn't use it anymore, then. **** Considering her wish was to protect Madoka, one could believe her shield shows her resolve to protect. Its turning to sand in the Walpurgis Night fight represents her inability (and indeed, her failure) to protect Madoka. When she flips the hourglass, gaining more sand represents the fact she can protect Madoka again. Her not having it in the new timeline shows that she doesn't need to protect anyone anymore. *** As for the source of her new powers, speculations abound; lead amongst them is that she got Madoka's bow from her at the same time that Madoka fixed her Soul Gem and gave her her ribbon. Another theory is that since her wish was to "protect Madoka," and Madoka is now a concept rather than a person, her powers were altered into something similar to what Madoka uses. Yet another theory is that with the universe restarted, Homura made a different wish, and so got different powers. Yet another theory is that Homura was always able to produce a bow; after all, her original concept artwork depicted her with that weapon. She just hadn't figured out how, or alternatively, just hadn't bothered, since stopping time is more efficient. **** My (slightly poorly-founded) theory is that her wish was to know what Madoka was (which explains why she can suddenly tell Kyubey everything) - if that's true, her having a bow represents her bond with the concept of Madoka. Kind of similar to your point. *Homura may be Walpurgis Night. As Homura's powers involved time manipulation it could very well be that we are seeing a witch version of Homura warped back into the past ironically becoming the very event that has shaped her reason for making a contract. Walpurgis Night has been depicted with clock-like gears underneath her dress. Episode 11 also depicts Walpurgis Night having a primary color of purple, which is also Homura's color. While the end of the series shows Homura losing her shield, after the credits we are shown Homura during an unknown time period, though having Madoka's ribbons, battling. Before Homura starts the fight, she hears Madoka offer words of encouragement as Homura gives up a final smile, which may signal Homura being consumed with despair. The final shot shows the main heroines, overlapped with multiple silhouettes of the heroines, which could allude to the familiars summoned by Walpurgis Night in episode 11, before showing Homura's soul gem. **More to this is that it's actually a fact that Kriemhild Gretchen and Walpurgisnacht where designed, to be two halves of a whole, at least as far as physical character design goes. Because of that they form an hour glass. Now, One thing that really stands out is Gretchen, go take a look at her body if you haven't. Now this is really a strange witch for Madoka to become. Most witches have at least something in common with their original wish and past, but all Madoka appears to be is this stringy black mess, What could explain this? Well, if we accept that Walpurgisnacht nacht is in fact Homura's witch, sighting the gears and Homura's lack of a time barrier, It then follows that Homura's and Madoka's witches form the hour glass. The implications of that would not be trivial, To start with, Homura is the very cause of Madoka's power and potential as a magical girl, How does she do this? time loops, as Kyuubey explained, each loop makes Madoka's past bleaker and bleaker, We already know that blackness is despair incarnate since we see it build up in soul gems, Gretchen is of course VERY black. In addition to that, Gretchen is also made up of many tendrils of threads, It would seem that if she is the bottom of the hour glass, then It's plausible that the threads represent the very threads of time that Madoka is caught up in, Walpurgisnacht, if Homura, would then be intimately connected to Gretchen, the very cause of her power, each twist of time by Homura perhaps dropping those threads, symbolic of their relationship to one another. Different Universes There are some bizarre elements that haven't been properly addressed in the anime series. In one case is the issue that the production notes state that in one timeline Kyousuke was a guitarist. It was never addressed in the Anime but in the alternate-Oktavia's witch card does mention a guitar, and we have no reason to assume it refers to anyone but Kyousuke. On this reason Kyousuke as a guitarist is considered to be canon. One possible explanation for this is that Homura is not only going back in time but also going to parallel universes (different universes) contained within the multiverse. Gen Urobuchi stated that he didn't really think too much about the mechanics of Homura's time loops, so the nature of Homura's power is not only a mystery, but it is not fully understood not even by the creative source. There are ways to explain the change in instrument using only time travel. Perhaps someone made a wish that changed Kyousuke's past, and the effects persisted in future timelines because the wish changed events that happened before the point where the timelines diverged, when Homura woke up in the hospital. Kyousuke might be proficient with both instruments, and some event during the time loop period might inspire him to prefer one over the other. However, these speculations are based on guesswork, since the show's creators have not yet provided details. File:Homura_Move2.jpg|Homura is able to move extremely fast in comparison with water drops. File:Homuragrenade.jpg|Homura's grenade in Episode 8 looks like an M61 grenade, used during the Vietnam War. File:Homugun.jpg|Homura's pistol in Episode 8 looks like an M9. File:Homuras_shield_chart1.jpg|Analysis of how Homura's shield works. File:Homuras_shield_chart2.jpg|Analysis of the central mechanism. Homura in Oriko Magica "Madoka, don't say that I shouldn't save you. I can't do everything. I can't save everyone. But, in spite of that, I wanted to save you. So, don't say that." - Homura, Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Chapter 5. *Homura first appears in Chapter 3. When Mami warns her about the magical girl murders, Homura seems not to care, but warns Mami not to get close to her, Madoka, Hitomi and Sayaka. *In chapter 4, she appears for one page with her friends, going out for sweets. She defers to Madoka's taste and doesn't care where they go. She protected Madoka well to this point, keeping the knowledge of magical girls far away from her and Sayaka. *In chapters 5-7, as Mitakihara Junior High is covered with a witch's barrier, Homura does her best to protect Madoka from the familiars. After Madoka told her not to sacrifice others to protect her, however, Homura decided to find Oriko and Kirika and defeat them. Oriko reveals that Homura fights together with Mami, Kyoko and Yuma, coming close to losing when two of the other three fall into despair after Homura in the PSP Game Gallery Official art File:Homura Akemi Anime Design.jpg File:Homura Akemi Original Design.jpg|Original character design by Ume Aoki File:Homura shield.png|Homura's shield design File:Homura-magazine.jpg|The cover of Megami magazine featuring Homura with Amy. File:Megami 04.2011 Homu Pin-up.jpg|same magazine with a nicer page. File:Megami 07.2011 Homura.jpg|Megami magazine, July 2011. File:145.jpg|A manga illustration of Homura with her shield File:Homura-scan.jpg| File:Official homumado art 2.jpg|Official Homura and Madoka art File:Ume autograph.jpg|Autographed illustration by Ume Aoki File:Ume aoki dojinshi homura.jpg|Ume Aoki's Dojinshi "RKGKMDK" File:03.jpg|Homura neko File:08.jpg|Inside cover page File:Apricot +8.jpg|Homura and Madoka doujin page File:09 TL.jpg|Fan translation of Homura and Madoka doujin page File:13.jpg|Crying Homura File:16.jpg|Ending in widddeee-face Homura File:Homura dakimakura ume.jpg|Dakimakura File:Homura shield sketch.jpg|a sketch of Homura's shield File:Homura moemura sketch.jpg| File:Artbook Homura Drawing.jpg File:NyanType 05.2011 Homu.jpg|NyanType May 2011. File:BD 2 Scan 8.jpg|from the Blu-Ray Volume 2 Booklet. File:Newtype 07 2011 p24 p25.jpg File:HomuraPuellaMagiOrikoVersion.png|Homura as she appears in Oriko Magica. File:Homura prodsketch.jpg|Early production sketch of Homura. Note that her surname is shown here as (暁海) instead of (暁美). Both are read as Akemi. File:Production note Homura design.jpg|Sketches from Production Notes. File:PN 47.jpg File:PN 55.jpg|Sketches of Homura's shield from production notes. File:PN 65.jpg|Sketches of Homura's bombs from production notes. File:Homura dog poster small.jpg|Poster from the Dog Association. File:Megami 03.2012 01.jpg File:Madoka magica anthology 2.jpg|Madoka Magica Anthology 2 File:Madoka_A_1_095.jpg|Madoka tries to get Homura to name her attacks. Somehow, they don't have the same ring to them as Tiro Finale does. File:Chibi_Homura.jpg Screenshots Homura as a regular girl File:Homura holding an umbrella.gif|Homura holding an umbrella. File:Homura glances back.gif|Homura glances back. File:Homura wore a poker face.gif|Homura wore a poker face. File:Homura is a genius.gif|Homura is a genius. File:The negotiation broke down.gif|The negotiation broke down. File:Homura standing post.gif|Homura flipping her hair. File:Homura wrapped in ribbon.gif|Homura being wrapped in ribbon. File:Homura gives Madoka a hung.gif|Homura gives Madoka a hug. File:Homura tied up on the wheel of time.gif|Homura tied up on the wheel of time. File:Madoka 10 02.jpg|Homura in Episode 10 from Timeline 1. File:Out of breath moemura.gif File:Homura change outlook.gif|Homura change outlook. File:Homura naked.gif|Homura naked. File:472805.jpg File:462033-1.jpg File:408223.jpg File:Madokamagica06_095.jpg File:Akemi_Homura.jpg File:New_universe_Homura.png File:Puella110_000381.jpg File:Mahou-shoujo-madoka-magika-02-at-22-42-1.jpg File:Madokamagica02_168.jpg Homura as a Puella Magi File:Homura first appearence.gif|Homura first appearence. File:Homura transformation.gif|Homura's transformation sequence. File:Homura flipping hair.gif|Homura's entrance with style. File:Homura as a Puella Magi.gif|Homura as a Puella Magi. File:Homura climbs on the truck.gif|Homura climbs on the truck. File:Homura Vs Walpurgis Night.gif|Homura Vs Walpurgis Night. File:Homura using bow and arrow.gif|Homura using bow and arrow. File:Homura using bow and arrow2.gif|Homura using bow and arrow. File:Homura is wrapped in ribbon.gif|Homura is wrapped in ribbon. File:Ep5 runes mura.png|Homura's ring and fingernail. File:Homura soul gem.png|Homura's Soul Gem. File:462034.jpg File:462035-1.jpg File:Madokamagica03_312.jpg File:Homura transformation_PSP.gif|Homura's transformation in PSP GAME Homura as a witch in the PSP game File:Homulilly_Event_8.jpg|Homulilly Fanart File:Dont call me homu homu.jpg File:Homura pixel mugen.gif File:Hommando sketches fanart.jpg|Hommando: One Woman Army. File:Homura, one man army.jpg|Can one little girl really take down Walpurgis Night? File:(Hayashi Ichirou) Mutual confession.gif|A heavy reinterpretation and editing of Episode 10 observed through the eyes of Homura File:Bazooka homura.jpg|Magical weapons are for little girls File:Homura crazy.jpg|An accurate depiction of Homura's obsession with Madoka File:Homura witch pantsu.jpg| File:Homura God of War.jpg|According with Fans if Madoka is a Goddess/concept of Hope, then Homura is the God of War. File:Hommando means war!.jpg|Hommando brings new meaning to Total War. File:The homu tank of war.jpg|Hommando Tank Commander File:Homura gundam.jpg|Homura is the Mahou Shoujo of the 21st century. File:Puella Magi Solid Snake.jpg|FUND IT File:Mami vs Homura.png| File:Fan creation Homura Soul Gem Jewelry.jpg|Fan jewelry creation of Homura's Soul Gem with a mechanical gear inside. File:QB Trick.jpg| File:Homunator Come with me if you want to live.jpg|A stranger from the future just saved your life... wait, that sounds familiar. File:HOMEEEEEERUN!.jpg|HOMEEEEEERUN! File:Supercute homurachan.jpg| File:Call of duty homu.jpg File:Homuhomu moe.jpg|Death by Moe File:Homura coolest character.jpg| File:Homura lord of war.jpg File:Homurashop bikini eye candy.jpg|So many Homuras and only one Madoka File:Homu scopedog.jpg| File:Homura replica shield.jpg|a replica shield File:Homurambo.jpg File:Army of homu.jpg File:Puella Magi Madoka Magica movie 2011.jpg File:Moemura with guns.jpg File:Homura with more heavy gun.jpg File:Tea and snacks at homu residence.jpg|Homura redesigns the Homu-cave. File:Meet the time traveler.jpg|Where did Madoka get her healing license? File:Namacha I Won't Allow That.png| File:Homuknight madoprincess.jpg File:Akemi homura by paksiwirongbuang-d3dgucf.png|Coming this summer: Quantum Homu File:Unlimited Golf Clubs Works.jpg|Homura goes back to her roots. File:Homura happy dreams.jpg|Chiwa Saito (Homura): "The part with the highest number of happy dream is right here!" (actual quote from Blu-ray commentary). File:Cute homucat Moe-moe kyun.jpg File:Moemura gun sad scene.jpg File:Adult homura magical woman fanart.jpg File:Homura sailor moon fanart.jpg|Homura cosplaying as Sailor Saturn; her fuku is as seen in the Sera Myu musicals. File:Akemi homura bakemonogatari parody fanart.jpg File:Homura personas army fanart.jpg File:Chibi-hommando fanart.png File:437874_copy.jpg File:Sample-78b21fe4486b159fc9ea3ac996c269ef.jpg File:C20bba73473860aefe846f28db963f07.jpg File:C48fd9019711cc346458a135c1d952ce.jpg File:Sexyhomura with glasses.jpg|Cool beauty sexy Homura with glasses. File:Homura motorbike madoka badass art.jpg File:Madoka Magica - MadoMagi üÖ Panic Track A 07.png|Homura as a character goes to several changes with each time loop. File:JoJomagica-homu.png|Star Platinum The World Homura Miscellaneous Analyses and Theories File:1296786066859 2.jpg|Spatial Reconstitution Theory (空間再構成) File:Hunter-x-hunter-1641920 2.jpg|Comparison of unnamed Nen ability in Hunter x Hunter and Homura's 'teleportation.' File:Homura weapons.jpg|Homura's arsenal of weapons: Home made bombs, hand grenades (M61), Flash Bombs, M9/Beretta M92F, Desert Eagle, Remington 870 (though the picture denotes it as a Benelli M1), FN Minimi M249, and lots of ammo File:Homura's weapons 2.jpg|Continuation: Mortar (M29 / L16 / M252 mortar), Tank Truck, Missile (Type "88 Surface to Ship" Anti-warship Guided Missile), Anti Tank Weapon (RPG -7 & M136 AT4), Bunker Buster (GBU-28), Golf Club Hommando: Army of One File:Hommando cheat sheet.jpg|Obey Hommando's rules, and you will live to see another day. File:Hommando in action.jpg|HOMMANDO LEADS THE WAY! File:Meguca gonna be saved 2.jpg|Walpurgis says: "HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" File:Meguca gonna be saved.jpg|Walpurgis says: "Oh shit." Military Connection File:Homu_chopper.jpg|Japan's military honors Homura Akemi by painting her on one of their choppers File:Nose_art_photo_by_mito.jpg|''We have the people whom we want to protect. Japan ground self-defense force.'' File:Homu chopper with military.jpg Homerun-chan File:Why_Homerun-chan.jpg|How Homura became Homerun-chan (from Thread #7, which also gave birth to the motto "Deny the obvious, uphold the inane") File:Homerun-chan2.png|2ch's reaction (also from Thread #7) Magazine Article File:Chiwa Saito Data File.jpg *July's NewType article *Animedia 2011-05: Chiwa Saito Data *AFA11 Interview Chiwa Saito References External links * * *Homu-Land Defence Force (Akemi Homura Facebook Fanpage) *Ask pervy homu (a fan blog) category:角色 category:魔法少女